Mugiwara Pirates: Collection of Ficlets & Drabbles
by Jazz Line
Summary: Collection of ficlets/drabbles. May contain AU, genderbending, het/shoujo-ai/shounen-ai and whatnot. Probably Straw Hat Pirates-centric.
1. Differing Opinions

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

A/N: This hasn't been beta-ed, unfortunately. So please bear with me if there are grammar / spelling errors. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Rating: T to be safe.

* * *

1. Differing Opinions

* * *

In the eyes of a person, one could view Monkey D. Luffy as undoubtedly, one of the most idiotic person to ever live on Earth. His mind seemed to always be on food and food only, tons of meat piled up together to resemble a mountain. Really, his insanity was unparalleled and maybe even contagious- when a stranger took a look at the rest of his crew. Each of them were influenced by him to a certain degree. Even the sanest of them had their moments of insanity, during their exploits as they sailed through the seas. The orange-haired navigator of theirs, was an example with her love for money. Though she seemed to be one of the sanest, she was willing to do anything for money. Except for selling out her _nakama_ of course.

Yet, in the view of another person, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates could be easily seen as a danger. The cruelty of others who always seemed jaded and made themselves out to be antagonistic, paled in comparison to his own.

Hidden behind conniving crafted smiles that seemed too genuine to be true, words that spoke of a promise he was determined to keep to some unfortunate victim of his- he was a foe to be reckoned with. Not to mention, he was a brutal person indeed. Rather than spare his enemies by giving them a quick death, he dealt them with a painful blow, both physically and psychologically. He delivered them a trashing and then, ruined their dreams. Using it as a stepping stone in order to achieve his own. One that seemed even more improbable than their own.

After he was done, he tossed them aside carelessly. Leaving their battered and bruised bodies alive, albeit barely, only for the Marines to come over and pick them up and imprison them in a place that one could call 'Hell'. Never to see the light, stuck in the underwater prison like they were, and never able to accomplish their dreams.

Then again, Luffy was a pirate- a fact that one should not easily disregard. He could easily play the role of a hero in someone's eyes and just as easily, play a villain in the opinion of another person. It only depended on the side of him that a person chose to focus more on.


	2. Choice

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece.

A/N: You know the drill. Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is even more appreciated. I'm kind of motivated to write ficlets for now after writing slumps after writing slumps. vuv. Unbeta-ed, as usual. Apologies for the grammar/spelling errors.

* * *

2. Choice

* * *

Many people called him naïve. Naive for harbouring dreams that the masses dubbed foolish and impossible. All the clues, aside from one, about the One Piece had been taken to the grave with the previous and only Pirate King, Gold Roger, when he was sentenced to death- after all.

The only ones who believed in his dream were either his allies or the people that he deemed worthy rivals, as opposed to the opponents that stood in his way yet never believing.

Perhaps he _was_ naïve. Perhaps he was not.

It was not the power, the authority or even the riches that he sought for becoming the Pirate King. Power? He could train to gain it, for the sake of protecting his friends. Riches? What he counted as his treasure was not money but rather, the worn straw hat that certainly had seen better days yet, it was well protected- and his friends.

It was the adventure that he desired. The freedom that came with the title of the Pirate King. Being able to roam the seas freely was the most liberating thought to Luffy. The seas which were mysterious and promised so much thrills in his adventures, for his to explore and conquer. After all, the seas did not belong to anyone but everyone.

Sometimes, however, Luffy's train of thought delved deeper into his choice of becoming a pirate as he laid down on the soft lawn of Sunny's deck, cloud watching on a fine day. It was a thought that he tried to not let cross his mind, yet nonetheless, it did. A possible option that instead of becoming a pirate, he had not disappointed his grandfather and became a Marine instead. His mind began to create scenarios in his head, as if he had really become a Marine.

It was a train of thought that Luffy easily decided that he detested from the get-go. Becoming a Marine would have limited his freedom. The idea of being restricted from acting on his own and being his own leader was revolting. He would forever be obeying orders from his superiors, regardless of his rank. Instead, he much preferred gaining infamy as a pirate and causing a racket wherever he went.

Yes, Luffy appreciated the fact that he had chose his journey to become the Pirate King instead. He was certain that he would not regret it, even if it meant that he could die while trying to achieve his dream.


	3. Loyalty

A/N: A Zoro-centric one, this time! I'm kind of tired of repeating my words... err... Everything here is unbeta-ed for now. Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated! Maybe I should compile all this into one chapter?

Warnings: Nakamaship, somewhat implied ZoLu.

Spoilers: Thriller Bark Arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, pigs would fly and One Piece would have never existed in the first place.

* * *

3. Loyalty

* * *

In retrospect, there was no reason for Zoro to have remained loyal to Luffy. Sure, he may have owed it to Luffy for getting back his katanas and alerting him about the fact that the spoilt brat never intended to honour his words. Yet, the only reason he had first joined the straw-hat wearing rubber man, who inspired to become the next Pirate King, was because the green-haired swordsman had been given an ultimatum.

To live and become a pirate- the very group of people whose bounties he went after in order to survive (after all, other jobs proved to be too restricting in his path to become the best swordsman in the world), or to die at the hands of a child who knew not a thing of suffering and the despair that came with it. Of course, Zoro chose to live. He could not die there, not in that small village without even accomplishing his dreams. He could have easily fought the other and continued on his way after that. Then again, he had his pride. A swordsman's pride, one in which he should not back out of his own words. It would be shameful of him to take his words back.

Perhaps, he had also been captivated by the charisma of his future captain from the first time that they had met. Struck by curiosity as to why the pirate without even a single crew member, was so adamant on having him as his first crew mate, even after Zoro had made it clear that he would kill the other without so much a thought if the brunet got into his way of becoming the best swordsman in the world.

However, as he continued to stay in Luffy's company, he started to understand the other more and more. Soon enough, he had found the answer to the question that lingered at the back of his mind ever since he had joined. The reason why he chose to stay loyal to his benefactor.

Luffy had garnered Zoro's respect and trust as a captain, something that was usually not easily achieved what with Zoro's cynical nature. The marimo head, 'affectionately' dubbed by the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, was usually quick to distrust people as opposed to Luffy's own trusting nature.

It was for that very reason that Zoro had decided that he was willing to sacrifice his life in return for Luffy's own safety. His own promise, made once upon a long time ago that he would kill his own captain if the other got in his way, be damned.

Clenching his fist in an attempt to brace himself, Zoro mentally prepared himself for a world of pain in the form of a giant paw pad bubble as he stepped into it. The small amount of pain that Bartholomew Kuma had shown him paled completely in comparison to the agony that he soon felt engulfing his entire body.

Zoro did not regret his choice.


End file.
